Our Love's Just A Travesty
by adieux
Summary: Being a werewolf isn't so bad, but being a werewolf that's attracted to Kurt Hummel is. And so is the fact that Kurt's more than just a little bit irresistable.
1. 00

**Title:** Our Love's Just a Travesty  
><strong>Overall Rating:<strong> NC17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being a werewolf isn't so bad, but being a werewolf that's attracted to Kurt Hummel is. And so is the fact that Kurt's more than just a little bit irresistable.  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,032  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Terrible summary, I know, but it's the best I could come up with without rewriting the intro.

* * *

><p>Those who aren't native to Lima, Ohio will likely never have heard of the small town, so it's really no surprise that it's secret is so well kept. Besides, who would believe you if you were to tell someone that the town holds werewolves in it's midst? The answer? Very few people, if not no one at all.<p>

But it is true. There are werewolves. And most of Lima's population is somewhat aware of that fact in one way or another. Though no one is really sure how they came to be and why Lima of all places, but every one's learned not to question it too much. At least the town isn't infested with brain-eating zombies, right? 'Cause that would be one gory, chaotic disaster that would be best left alone to one's sick imagination.

It's all fine though, unless you're a werewolf too, Puck thinks. Because if you're a werewolf you get a heightened sense of smell, hearing, sight, just about everything, really. And it makes it that much harder to concentrate or even to relax. And Puck can be the first to tell you that going to school with several hundred other students can be very distracting as well as repulsive, when you can smell just how many days a person has gone without stepping under the shower.

It doesn't help that the only scent that he's actually attracted to is Hummel's, 'cause even though Puck's bad ass enough to pull off being a fag and look cool doing it, too, he isn't gay. Besides, Kurt would probably try to behead him or something, and while he's tiny, Puck knows that the kid can do serious damage if he's pissed off enough, and Puck would rather not know the extent of said damage.

So he ignores it. Ignores the way he calms down whenever he and Kurt are in the same room; it's probably one of the main reasons that he had joined glee club besides the fact that a lot of chicks dig guys with guitars and a nice voice. He also ignores the change that Hummel had apparently undergone over the summer and how he'd grown taller and his face had lost it's baby fat, cheek and jaw bones defined like those male models in those Vogue magazines that Kurt always reads, he also ignores the way that his face and voice always seem to appear whenever he's jacking off.

He's not sure how well it's working, because Kurt is smart and he can figure things out pretty quickly even though he stays quiet about his revelations most of the time. And if his looks lately directed at Puck are anything to go by, he probably has his suspicions, but, thankfully, isn't bringing any attention to them.

Besides, it's not as if it's anything other than a hopefully short phase that Puck will go through and then go back to normal. It's not he's supposed to mate with Hummel or anything, and oh God what if that actually _does_ happen? Werewolves generally mate with people that are best fit to carry their kids and pass on the gene that seems to be recessive. Kurt _can't_ also be a carrier, can he?

Sure, carriers aren't very 'rare' anymore but there are so few of them that at any average public high school it would be hard to find more than two or three in total. And most often they don't know whether or not they're carriers or not, as they look like any other male on the outside, but have a female reproductive system inside. So unless they go to a doctor to find out just what they have inside their bodies, it's probable that they have no idea that they can get pregnant.

Though Puck isn't sure why they'd go to find out anyways, the thought of his own body swelled up has his nerves on end each time it comes across his brain, so he couldn't imagine being told that, basically, you're a chick on the inside. Though Puck probably wouldn't be too surprised if Kurt were to be a carrier, he looks like a chick, sounds like a chick, dresses like a chick, might as well be a girl on the inside, too.

But Puck _can't_ think about that because no way in hell is his mate going to be a guy, no matter how much he resembles a girl, because that just isn't cool. So what if he has to chase after and fuck anything with legs and a pussy to keep his mind from straying back to Kurt? At least that isn't affecting his status at school.

Sure, some of the freshmen girls are scared to go near him most of the time, with only a few of the braver ones with the intent of boosting their status at school allowing him to fuck them (and for the record, the younger ones are always the worst; they bleed all over the place and start crying in the middle of sex, instant boner kill). And a few girls think he's an asshole, but it's not something that he's used to.

Being a stud means that you can have any girl you want, or in other words, having at least three different girls a week. It also means that among the guys, you're like a God for getting so much sex. And that is something that Puck isn't going to give up just because Hummel's scent, which smells like a mix of flowers and something more musky and from the woods, is _this close_ to driving him insane.

And even though Kurt keeps giving him looks each time Puck sits a few seats away from him in Glee or each time that Puck zones out and he happens to be staring at Kurt (which is more often than not, unfortunately), he'll just go through this phase with hopefully as little bumps as possible and then mate with some girl after college when he's gotten all the ass that he possibly could.

Because no way in hell that Puck is attracted to Kurt Hummel, he's just attracted to how much he looks like a chick.


	2. 01

**Title:** Our Love's Just a Travesty  
><strong>Overall Rating:<strong> NC17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being a werewolf isn't so bad, but being a werewolf that's attracted to Kurt Hummel is. And so is the fact that Kurt's more than just a little bit irresistable.  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,909  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written over the span of about three-four days, so if some things don't connect, that's why.

* * *

><p>"As I think that we should do some team bonding activities, I have organized a—"<p>

"Cut the crap, Berry. No one is even listening to you."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't constantly cut me—Mr. Schuester! I'm so glad that you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, Rachel, why don't you wait until later? I have something to say to you guys."

"Then go ahead and say it," Kurt drawls from his seat, legs crossed on top of one another, some magazine sitting open on his lap. "You don't need to have our permission to make an announcement, Mr. Schue."

"Thank you, Kurt." Puck isn't sure how the Spanish teacher had refrained from rolling his eyes. "Anyways, since I've been assigning songs lately in the last two weeks, I've decided that I'll give you guys free reign, doesn't even have to be about something specific. Of course, the song has to be appropriate, but other than that, go wild." He smiles at the class enthusiastically, and predictably, Rachel is out of her seat within seconds, mumbling song choices to herself while looking for something to write them down with.

The rest of the club is still seated in their chairs, talking to one another, but it's apparent that they're contemplating what Mr. Schue had just said, already creating a list of possible songs in their minds. All except Kurt and Puck himself apparently. 'Cause Puck's too busy staring and Kurt has yet to tear his eyes away from the magazine still in his lap, talking with Mercedes absently.

Kurt looks up suddenly and Puck tears his eyes away, hoping the other boy hadn't noticed. He twists in his seat so that it looks like he's engaging himself in the conversation currently held between Artie and Finn, something about Finn needing a guitarist for the song that he's thinking of doing.

He pretends not to see the smirk on the smaller boy's face out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>It turns out that Berry's idea was to get all the glee club members out to her country house, which is a two hours' drive out of town, for a weekend. Puck had agreed but only after he was assured that there would be a large amount of alcohol supplied there.<p>

After Kurt had agreed though, Puck began to regret it. With alcohol there, it would be likely that he'd say something extremely stupid.

* * *

><p>Rachel is surprisingly good at bossing people around and actually making them do as she says, otherwise, Puck has no idea how anyone would be able to get thirteen students inside a choir room after school on a Friday. Most of them have duffel bags or large back bags sitting at their feet.<p>

"Okay, so we're going in three cars. Finn, Artie, Santana and Brittany, you guys get Artie's dad's van. Sam, Puck, Lauren and Quinn, you guys are taking Puck's truck. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike, you guys, with me of course, are going to take Kurt's car. Also, I printed out maps and directions so no one gets lost, but remember, no stops at all, we want to keep together. Oh and in case anything happens, just call," Rachel pauses, staring at everyone before breaking into a smile. "Alright, let's get going!"

When they get out into the hallway, most students are gone, so they pick their way through the parking lot with relative ease, putting away their bags in the trunk or stuffing them underneath seats. Most of them pull out CDs or iPods however for the long ride ahead and Puck already feels sorry for Mike. With Kurt and Rachel in one car, the song choices will most likely all be show tunes, and he can already imagine Kurt and Rachel attempting to sing louder and better than the other. At least with Quinn, Sam and Lauren, they all have relatively the same taste in music, and other than his sound system, he's sure that the ride there will be quiet.

They wait until Kurt starts to leave the parking lot, Rachel sitting next to him in the passenger seat, already messing with his sound system, to his obvious annoyance. Puck and Finn are quick to follow, and so the trip to Rachel's country house has begun.

* * *

><p>The trip had been mostly uneventful, except for one instant in which Kurt had suddenly pulled over onto the side of the road. Finn and Puck had followed, though at a slower pace, and also pulled over, staring at Kurt's car with confusion.<p>

Puck had been tempted to get up and leave the car to find out what had happened but Quinn's phone had beeped before he could make up his mind, followed by her laughter. "Mercedes said that Kurt's threatening to throw Rachel out of the car and force her to walk the rest of the way. Apparently while she was looking through the CDs in his car, she broke one of his favorites."

Puck had rolled his eyes, but hadn't been able to resist the urge to smirk, shaking his head in an almost fond matter. "I'm surprised she has enough guts to actually look through his stuff."

"I'm surprised he even let her into the car."

Puck had had to agree with Sam, while Kurt and Rachel seem to have formed a tentative friendship, the competitiveness and rivalry is still there, not unlike a pair of siblings close in age. They love to hate one another.

* * *

><p>Puck, understandably, is quite impressed when he reaches Rachel's country house. He'd expected a small cottage or something with two rooms and maybe five feet to make up the front yard. Her house is actually huge for a place to be visited only during long weekends or short holiday breaks. As Rachel gave them a tour, Puck's sure to notice the pool and hot tub in the back yard, noting it in the back of his brain for future reference.<p>

As expected, Rachel goes off onto a rant as soon as she's done showing off her house, telling everyone that just because she had gotten permission to invite over the glee club, it didn't mean that they had permission to do whatever they want, she throws a meaningful look in Puck and Santana's direction, who huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright," she says, bringing her rant to a close. "I'm not sure how fast restaurants around here deliver, so why don't we just make our own lunch? My dads came over a few days ago and fully stocked the fridge and cupboards so we wouldn't—"

"Look," Puck cuts in. "None of us know how to cook, just so you know."

"Speak for yourself, Puckerman," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "Not all of us are completely clueless, you know."

"Of course, I do. It's either that or eat the half-cooked meat that is practically the only thing my father is capable of besides grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Yeah, dude. His food is amazing," Finn adds and Kurt turns to offer him a small smile.

"So you're willing to cook for twelve other people?"

"Of course, not, I'll need help, obviously."

The girls end up trailing into the kitchen after Kurt, though most of them end up sitting at the table or on the counters. Puck rolls his eyes before turning around to face the rest of the guys. "Alright, who was smart enough to bring their X-box and a couple of games?"

As it turns out, Sam, Artie and Mike had been anticipating this and pull out a gaming system along with a pile of different games. Puck grins and they settle down in the living room, hooking the system up before taking turns playing video games.

Surprisingly, Kurt leaves the kitchen about an hour later to call the rest of the guys in, telling them that lunch is finished. As any normal, starving teenage boys, they barrel into the kitchen past Kurt, making the girls laugh and shake their heads at them.

"We're growing boys, we're always hungry," Sam says and Kurt rolls his eyes, a small smile evident on the corner of his lips.

"Well we decided to make pizza, and there's a salad, too, if you'd like to live longer than thirty years old."

"There's nothing wrong with pizza," Puck defends as he takes a seat on one of the counters and the guys separate to find places to sit at or lean against. He leans down to grab a slice from the tray that Kurt's holding, hissing when it burns his fingertips. Brittany hands him a napkin quickly and Puck sends a smile in her direction.

"Well, first of all there's tons of carbs. You'll regret them later on when you're forty and can't see your toes because your stomach is in the way."

"No way, dude. I'm always going to be buff. Age can't do a thing to the Puckasaurus."

Santana snorts and Puck shoots her a look.

"Anyways," Kurt continues, seemingly unaffected by Puck and Santana's little banter. "It hardly has any health benefits, unless you're fifty pounds underweight and are in dire need of a little grease."

"Which would be your case."

Kurt huffs and turns towards Puck from where he was standing near Sam and Finn, offering them pizza. "I am not underweight."

"Sure looks like it."

"Some of the cheerios on the squad said they wanted Kurt's legs," Brittany suddenly adds. "And his ass. I don't know why though, I'd rather just have Kurt as a whole, not in pieces."

Kurt flushes and turns back around, setting the tray on one of the counters. Puck really can't help but agree with those cheerios, with an ass like that, it's a wonder that Hummel doesn't have a whole line of guys trailing after him, constantly staring.

Then again, they do live in a homophobic, pathetic excuse of a town. Werewolves or not the town is always going to be close-minded. But then Puck catches his train of thought and rips his gaze away as he starts choking mid bite. The others must find this amusing or are too busy to really care because no one makes any move to help until Kurt finally hands him a glass of water with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that the thought of my body repulses you," he mutters and Puck can hear the hurt laced with the usual sarcastic tone of Kurt's.

Puck wants to object, assure Kurt that his body is far from repulsing, but then it would lead to the questioning of his sexuality. Something that he's, he has to admit, not entirely comfortable with, still.

Brittany beats Puck to it though. "If I was a capital G gay and a guy, I'd totally tap that," she says, gesturing to Kurt's ass. Kurt ducks his head as he blushes again and Puck can't help but grin. Something about the boy was just so damn endearing.

Rachel changes the subject to something other than Kurt or his ass, and Puck breathes a sigh of relief, thankful for the distraction. But when he turns at one point to grab another slice of pizza, he notices Kurt sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his small plate of salad with a slight frown on his lips. When he finally manages to look away, something inside him clenches painfully, but he ignores it.

He refuses to acknowledge it.

**Title:** Our Love's Just a Travesty  
><strong>Overall Rating:<strong> NC17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being a werewolf isn't so bad, but being a werewolf that's attracted to Kurt Hummel is. And so is the fact that Kurt's more than just a little bit irresistable.  
><strong>Chapter Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,909  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written over the span of about three-four days, so if some things don't connect, that's why.  
> <div> 


End file.
